Recurrent genital herpes infection remains a significant disease problem. While oral acylovir have been shown to be effective it is not curative, it requires daily administration to be efficacious and is expensive. In addition oral acyclovir does not reduce the symptoms of recurrent infections and the effects of long term use are unknown. Certainly new and improved therapies are needed. Investigations on the use of topically applied interferon have demonstrated some clinical benefit. However, the anti-viral and immunological benefits of interferon could be significantly enhanced by more effective delivery of interferon to appropriate target cells. In this proposal we plan to systematically investigate formulation of interferon with an agent that enhances delivery of proteins and peptides in an in vitro model of mucosal membrane transport. Use of this model will allow us to quickly evaluate potential formulations without the difficulty, time and expense of clinical trials. The proposed research should result in the identification of a topical gel formulation that delivers interferon with strong potential for treating genital herpes. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Research described in this proposal should lead to development of a stable and efficacious interferon containing gel for the topical treatment of recurrent genital herpes virus infections.